The Great Outdoors
by brandnewdaysky
Summary: Santana and Brittany go camping for a night. FLUFFY FLUFF.


** The hiatus is killing me already. More shameless fluff to pass the time! Hope you enjoy! :) **

"So where are you taking me?" Brittany asked.

Brittany and Santana were cruising along in Santana's car, radio blasting a recent hit, down a rural road about a half an hour outside of Lima. It was a warm early summer Friday, and the sun was still high in the sky.

Santana approached Brittany a few days ago, saying she had a surprise planned. As much as Brittany loved surprises, the mystery intrigued her. She pleaded for her to tell, but Santana wouldn't budge. All she knew was Santana said to be ready to go away for a night, and to be dressed comfortably and warm.

The two girls were sitting in the car, and Santana still hasn't given away her secret.

Santana smiled. "Hm, I don't think I'm going to tell you."

Brittany pouted. "San! Please?" Santana only shook her head.

"Fine. How about a hint?" Brittany begged.

"Alright, fine. Hmm, it's a very secluded area, and...I think you're really going to enjoy it."

"San that's the worst hint ever. Our entire state is secluded." Brittany grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on Britt. Trust me, I know you are going to love this. I swear! And if you don't, I promise I'll take you to see the ducks everyday next week, and I won't complain." Santana placed her hand on Brittany's thigh, in attempt to console her.

Brittany raised her eyebrows and smiled. That was a high wager. "Fine. And we have a Disney marathon."

"Ok, now you're pushing it." Santana muttered.

The couple drove for a little while longer, when Santana made a turn down a narrow dirt road.

Brittany's eyes widened. "Santana, you didn't kill anyone and now you're showing me the body? Because I thought we went over this, murder makes me mopey."

"What? No B! We're almost there, you'll see!" Santana exclaimed. Sure enough, the dirt road ended, and Santana parked the car off to the side.

Santana opened her door, and got out, Brittany doing the same. She waved her arms in the air, signaling their surroundings. "We're here!"

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. "Where is here, exactly?"

Santana just smiled, and took Brittany's hand, leading her down a small dirt path, that looks like it hasn't been used in a while. They traveled down a small bank, brushing past shrubs and trees until they got to a clearing.

"Here." Santana repeated, gesturing to what was ahead of them. Brittany's eyes followed Santana's arm, and gasped at the sight.

"Wow San. This is really beautiful! When did you find this place?" Ahead of them was a large lake, water sparkling and clear in the bright sunlight. Green hills rolled around the edges, and small waves gently lapped at the edge. Trees stood strong and tall at the banks, and a fish jumped in the water, causing Brittany to squeal in delight.

"My dad took me here fishing when I was younger. I was so struck by this place I couldn't forget it. And that's not all." Santana took Brittany's arm again, and led her around the bend, showing Brittany a small tent on a grassy spot. Santana looked shyly down at her feet. "I know it's not what we're used to or anything, but I figured we can really be ourselves out here, and no one will be around to bother us."

Brittany pulled Santana to her by the waist, and kissed her deeply. "You really set all this up? For me?" Brittany murmured into her girlfriend's neck. Santana nodded. "Mhm, anything for you B. Think of it as our own little getaway." Brittany liked the sound of that. "San.." She pulled her in for another kiss. "You're the best. I love you."

Santana's hands traveled south and began to play with Brittany's t-shirt hemline. "What do you say about a swim?"

Clothes strewn along the shore, Brittany and Santana swam out into the lake, enjoying the cool water against their skin. About thirty feet out, they stopped and began to swim lazily around each other.

"This is so nice. Why can't we have a lake like this in Lima?" Santana wondered out loud. She submerged herself underwater and resurfaced. Brittany swam closer to her. "Hm, if we had one closer, we would have to share it. Look around! I haven't seen anyone yet." Santana draped her arms around Brittany's neck, admiring the water droplets running down from her loose blonde hair.

"You know you look incredibly sexy right now." Santana smirked.

Brittany smiled. "Yeah? How sexy?" She said, playing Santana's game.

"This sexy." Santana pressed her lips onto Brittany's. Brittany responded, and ran her fingers down the groove of Santana's back causing Santana to shiver at the touch. The kiss intensified, and they pulled away for air.

"I'm thinking that I love the great outdoors." Brittany murmured.

"Its a nice change." Santana agreed. Suddenly she splashed Brittany and began to swim further out. "Race you to the rock!"

Brittany huffed. "No fair San!" She dove after her girlfriend, laughing.

When they finally made their way back to the campsite, Santana motioned into the tent. "I brought towels and extra clothes for us, in case we decided to swim. I packed a bag of your stuff when you weren't looking." Santana mentioned. Brittany grinned. "You are so sneaky."

By the time they were done changing and stepped out of the tent, the sun was starting to set, turning the water and hills a reddish gold hue. Brittany gaped at the landscape. "Woah. Now that is something you don't see in Lima."

"I wish I had my camera. I don't remember the sunset being that pretty here." Santana marveled. "But I think I see something prettier."

Brittany laughed. "Well, aren't you just full of cuteness today?" Santana shook her head laughing. "We both know you love it. Follow me."

Santana led them around the back of the tent, stopping in front of a small makeshift fire ring.

"Wow San. You really planned this out."

"Yeah, it has to be perfect. Can you hand me that lighter in the bag?" Santana asked, pointing to a small bag leaning against the tent. She kneeled next to her ring, and began arranging wood and tinder in the circle. Taking the lighter from Brittany, she lit the fire, blowing on it lightly to try and feed the small flame some oxygen. After a moment of burning, it fizzled out.

"Damn it!" Santana huffed. Brittany laughed and sat on her heels. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Please. I got this. Give me a few more minutes." Two tries later, and a small charcoal smudge across her face, she sat up, glaring at the smoking wood that mocked her. "Damn! This is supposed to be romantic!"

"San, its already romantic just watching you try this hard for me." Brittany smiled.

"Thanks Brit." Santana paused for a second in thought. "Hey Britt? Do you have hairspray with you?" Santana sweetly asked.

Brittany gave her a strange look. "Um, yeah, I have a travel size in my purse."

"Perfect." Santana retrieved the small bottle and lined it up with the firewood and lighter.

"San, is this safe?" Brittany asked with wide eyes.

"I saw a YouTube video once. I'm practically trained." Santana mused.

A few seconds and a large fire blast later, the firewood caught and began burning steadily. Santana laughed hysterically. "Brittany! Brittany! Did you see that! It was like, WOOSH! Holy shit! Puck's gonna be jealous when he hears about this!"

"San, you are one fiery Latina. That's hot." Brittany deadpanned.

The girls found a smooth log and rolled it over to the fire and placed a blanket over it, using it as a bench. The fire crackled and glowed, the light radiating off their faces. It was dark now, and above their clearing, stars began to shine through.

With an arm around Brittany's waist, Santana pointed up at the sky. "Look how many there are!"

Brittany gazed up at the stars. "Oh look! Orion's Belt! That's my favorite!" Santana found the constellation that Brittany was talking about.

"Why is that one your favorite?" Santana asked.

"It's the easiest to find. Half of it looks like a giant kite. And kites are cool. They fly."

"Yeah B. I think its pretty badass. You can see the entire bow he's holding."

Santana reached down into the bag. "Almost forgot!" She jiggled a bag of marshmallows in front of Brittany. Her face lit up. "Sweet!"

They twirled the marshmallows over the fire, browning the edges and melting the insides.

Santana plucked it off her stick, the gooeyness sticking to her fingers. "I can't see how some people burn theirs on purpose. Makes it taste like crap." She said with a mouth full of marshmallow.

Brittany slid her own off the stick and popped it in her mouth, enjoying the sweetness. She swallowed, and faced Santana.

"Thanks for this San. This is really nice. We should do it more often." Brittany said softly.

Santana leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder. "Yeah, that would be nice. We should come up here every few weeks. This can be our personal spot."

"Who knew, Santana, great outdoors woman." Brittany joked.

"Yeah right. There is a difference between hiking long trails for fun, and stealing my girlfriend away to do this." She placed a kiss on Brittany's neck.

"All this to get me alone?" Brittany said with a smile.

"You bet babe."

Brittany turned her head and met Santana's soft lips with her own. She placed her marshmallow stick on the ground, and kissed Santana deeper. Her hands roamed along the brunette's hemline. "Here, get up for a second." Brittany pulled the blanket off the log and laid it next to the fire. She pushed Santana gently down, and straddled her, pecking kisses along her collarbone and up to her lips. Santana moaned at the contact. She reached for Brittany's shirt and lifted it off. With the heat of their kissing, Brittany's body gleamed in the fire light. "Brit, you are so beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too. Now shush." She unbuttoned Santana's shirt, and kissed along her abs and back up to her mouth. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, pulling her down closer to her.

They laid together on the blanket, each spent. Brittany nuzzled her face into Santana's chest. "Best camping trip ever." She said sleepily.

Santana murmured in agreement. "Let's go to the tent." She stood up, but Brittany stayed in her spot.

"Stay. Let's sleep under the stars."

Santana grabbed their pillows and a blanket and draped it over themselves. She snuggled up to Brittany and let out a sigh of content. "I love you Britt."

Brittany smiled, eyes closed. "I love you too San."

They fell asleep near the fire with smiles on their faces. Even though the fire was dying down, they knew their love would burn forever

**Please review! They make me happy.**


End file.
